All around Us
by xKari-nekoXx
Summary: .:LavYuu:. .:Slight!Laven:. .:Brotherly!Yullen:. ::AU:: Allen and Kanda meet at a young age when in an orphanage. Kanda started warming up to the whitette and they eventually had a brotherly relationship. (full sum inside) Rated T cuz it's meh!(there is a high possibility for this story to raise to M) cover not mine
1. Prologue

Full Summary: Allen and Kanda meet at a young age when in an orphanage. Kanda started warming up to the whitette and they eventually had a brotherly relationship. Not too soon, a red head arrived in the small orphanage, easily making friends with Allen, but has a hard time with Kanda. A few weeks after, said red head was taken away by his supposed grandfather, leaving Allen to miss his presence, and a fuming Kanda. Eventually, the supposed 'brothers' were finally adopted _together _by a black haired woman and red headed man. When in high school, they bump into a rather familiar face...

A/N: _Yeah... Plenty shippings'ere! Eheh... I'm terrible in summaries, I admit. Who aren't? Whoever isn't then they're practically the writer God/Goddess! And don't worry, I'm still a hardcore Yullen lover. I just decided to try something different, something _**_fluffy _**_between Yullen shipping. So yeah. Honestly, I just wanted an excuse for Allen to call Kanda 'Yuu-_nii'_, instead of'Yuu_-anata_'... Eheheh..._ _I'm currently sounding like a pedophile... ^_^; Oh god... Just read...Kay?_

* * *

><p><span>φAll around Us - Prologue<span>

Dark, hazy eyes swept around the area scattered with playful children running around, the wind kissing pale cheeks as dark hair strayed in sights of the cobalt eyes.

Everyone was so carefree.

Everything looked so peaceful.

As if... nothing had happened in the past.

And it makes the dark haired boy's heart clench with pain and hate.

_As if __**nothing mattered...**_

Cobalt eyes finally landed on a mess of white nearby a flower patch, said white mess was a young boy with silver eyes, matching the angelic appearance. Pale, soft baby skinned fingers and green mitten weaving something delicately with colourful flowers. The only thing that tainted the angelic appearance was an angry red scar marred across the left eye.

Somehow, the white figure calmed the dark haired boy. Healing the wounds from the past.

But scars shall remain.

Silver eyes suddenly caught dark ones, soft lips drawing into a small smile, almost urging the dark haired one to twitch a smile too. Dark eyes blinked and unintentionally softened. Something about the little angel made him feel... Safe. And want to make the other feel safe and secure around him as well. Return the favor.

The little angel suddenly stood up, holding the flowers securely in gentle hands, and gracefully approached the dark haired boy. Dark eyes blinked as they caught a better look of the little angel. Soft looking white hair framed the milky face. Wide, innocent silver eyes stared back at him a little hesitantly and shyly. The scar marred on the little angel's face began from the forehead until its cheeks. White locks covered a hidden pentacle. On closer inspection, mitten and delicate hand held a colorful flower crown weaved beautifully with much consideration.

A slender black eyebrow was cocked as the little angel sat down beside the black haired boy. Fidgeting slightly, the little angel opened his mouth as words came out. "Umm... I-I made this...for you..." As suspected by the dark haired boy, the little angel's voice was melodious and calming, music to his ears.

Silver eyes blinked shyly as rosy red colored porcelain cheeks, white locks covering half of the little angel's face.

The seemingly older boy blinked his dark eyes as he realized what the little angel just said, and glanced at the extended hands holding the flower crown ever so gently.

Blinking again, the dark haired boy's body moved by itself as its hand gently patted the soft white hair. The little angel, filled with curiosity at the sudden gentle touch, raised its head and peered at the slightly flushed dark haired boy.

"Umm..." The little angel's melodic voice started.

Slightly bigger hands roamed the beautifully made flower crown. "Thank you..." Silver eyes blinked and soft lips once again twitched up, now in a full hearted smile. "Allen Walker."

The dark haired boy blinked and let his pride go for a moment as he let a soft smile twitch on his lips. "Kanda Yuu."

And ever since then Allen became the source of support for Kanda, and Kanda became the guardian.

Many of the children who used to pick on Allen had ceased in their activities, afraid of Kanda's punishment. Not too long they had became like brothers. Kanda being the more mature and protective one, while Allen being the innocent and sweet one. It was definitely a sight to see the two interact. Many couples who couldn't have children of their own had tried adopting either one, but never both. If Kanda were to be adopted without the whitette, he'd put up a good fight until the owner apologized and informed the couples of different children. If Allen were to be adopted without the dark haired boy, he'd lock himself in his room with Kanda until the owner gives up.

To put it simply, the two were inseparable like insects stuck on a web.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne<em>, Kanda." Allen shifted a little closer to his 'brother', silver eyes stuck on the figure 'meditating', as Kanda had said. "Hmm?"

"Can I call you Yuu-_nii_?" Dark eyes snapped open at the request and tried to glare at the whitette. Keyword be 'tried', because the face Allen was pulling did not help him at all. Silver eyes gathered with small tears, cheeks flushed and lower lip stuck out in a pout. The whitette did this in purpose. He knew _full well _that no one can resist _the look_. Not even Kanda.

Che, brat.

Finally, Kanda relented and went back to his meditating and muttered a soft but still audible "fine", earning himself a bright smile from the younger.

"Yuu-_nii_~!" Allen exclaimed childishly, letting the name roll off his tongue. He dropped on the soft grass scattered with _Sakura_* petals, and blowed on a pink petal close to his face, letting the bright sun kiss his porcelain skin.

"Allen."

The white haired boy shot up at his name. Kanda was staring at his mittened hand, and instantly Allen fidgeted uncomfortably under the other's stare. "What _exactly _are you hiding under that mitten?"

Allen scooted farther away and cradled his left arm as if it were a crying baby close to his chest. "I-you'll hate me if you see it. Like everyone else... I don't want you to hate me..." The younger looked fearful. As if something were to jump at him at any time.

As if someone were out for his blood.

As if someone would abandon him if things get too hard.

As if _Kanda would _**_abandon him._**

Kanda's face suddenly looked scary in Allen's perceptive. When in reality the older was merely giving him a small glare compared to the scary looks Kanda gives the owner and the other children. "Allen." Allen simply looked at anything_but _the male in front of him.

Kanda was growing a bit impatient. "Allen, look at me."

Once again, Allen ignored him.

Kanda growled and on a spur moment, he roughly grabbed Allen's shoulders in a firm grip, causing the latter to wince and give in. "Allen, listen to me. It doesn't matter in whether it's scary, ugly, or the likes. I'm not like those people. If I turn out reacting like they do, you have the right to punch me in the face to knock some sense into me. Got it?"

Allen gave a small nod, his mouth still open like a fish trying desperately to claw out for air. After a short rueful silence, Allen pursed his lips and hesitantly tugged the piece of fabric from his left hand. The hand was not the same colour of the younger's skin. In fact, it was a total different tone entirely.

It was bloody red, with a scaly texture on the hand, black, sharp nails glinting slightly in the soft light. To put it bluntly, it was just a deformed arm.

And Kanda didn't react like Allen had expected. Kanda's slightly larger hands gripped the deformed hand gently, bringing it to his lips, and Allen flinched slightly at the cold feeling of the others touch.

"There. It'll be fine." The older reassured softly, letting go of the younger's hand. Allen's lips quivered and his silver eyes watered. Small arms wrapped around Kanda and a light weight was heaved onto the older's chest. "Thank you, Yuu-_nii_..."

The dark haired boy allowed a small smile slip onto his features as he holds the boy tightly. "Your welcome... Allen."

They stayed in that position as Allen played with Kanda's silky dark hair. Not too long after, Allen finally let go and stared at Kanda with his beautiful silver eyes. "_Ne_, Yuu-_nii_, you should keep your hair growing... It's pretty." The whittete recommended innocently, playing with a strand of his white hair idly.

"Really? I was actually thinking of cutting it..." The older started twirling a strand of his dark hair, a frown etched on his face.

Allen instantly shook his head, white hair following the motion with swaying, giving Kanda _the look_. "But... I thought it'd look pretty..."

Kanda sighed. The kid was gonna be the death of him one day. "Fine..."

* * *

><p>Like Allen had requested, Kanda kept his hair, tied in a high ponytail. Only trimming it a bit when absolutely needed. And Allen had a small habit of braiding the silky hair, not that Kanda minds.<p>

That day, the two were locked in Allen's room. Yes, the whitette was to be adopted, _without_Kanda again. Allen didn't understand why couples wanted him as their child so badly. And_why _they can't adopt Kanda too. He didn't want to leave Kanda. The raven was like a brother to him. Kanda was the other person who accepted him even with the deformed hand other than Mana and Neah.

Before Allen was sent to the orphanage, his hair used to be brown, the only reason it was white was due to stress.

Mana had been the one to take him in when his real parents abandoned him, thanks to the deformed arm. When Allen was taken in, he eventually had a chance to meet Neah, Mana's younger brother, a famous musician. And Allen thought the other man would resent him just as much as the other adults would and complain to to Mana for bringing in a _monster_. But once again, Allen was proven wrong when he had accidentally played with Neah's precious piano, without wearing his mitten Mana had given to him.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry, Mister Neah... I didn't mean to..." A younger looking Allen with brown hair and without the horrid scar apologized to the befuddled man before him, fiddling with his green mitten.<em>

_Blinking, Neah gave a soft smile as he strided gracefully towards the fidgety child. The dark haired man cocked his head slightly and caught sight of the apologetic face of the young boy._

_Allen had expected a good scolding, a slap, anything _but _a gentle pat on the head. Curiosity winning him over, Allen peered at the man kneeling before him, a kind smile that Allen always saw on Mana on the man's face._

_"It's completely fine, dear nephew." The raven haired man spoke softly as if Allen were fragile glass and the slightest mistake would cause it to shatter into a million pieces beyond repair._

_Blinking with wide silver eyes, Allen tilted his head as he stared at the man before him inquiringly. "Dear...nephew..?"_

_Neah's smile broke out into a toothy grin as he ruffled Allen's soft brown hair. "Since Mana's technically your father, I'm technically your uncle!" Silver eyes widened in shock, and wavered as tears unintentionally gathered in his eyes. Small arms wrapped around the man's form, shocking the man for a moment. But not too long, Neah wrapped his arms around the small frame, smiling gently. "You can call me Neah. Having 'mister' in my name makes me sound old."_

* * *

><p><em>Mana...<em>

Allen missed the man dearly. After Mana's funeral, Neah had spoke _straight to his face _that he wouldn't adopt Allen. And it hurt, Neah seemed like he was angry, but... It looked like he was mad at someone else. Even if Allen was very young, he can make a difference between mad at a person specifically, and mad at someone far away. But Allen still felt hurt, it felt like he had shattered into a million pieces beyond repair even though Neah had pampered him when Mana was still alive, as if Allen were fragile glass.

And so that lead him to end up in the , Neah had sent him many letters before. And he was happy to read the words 'I'm sorry' in the first letter he had received from Neah. The rest would be read aloud by the orphanage owner to him since he didn't understand much.

From what the owner read aloud, Neah had travelled many places, and he would give him a few gifts in a parcel if he could.

But lately, the gifts and letters sent to him had slowed down and eventually to a stop. It scared Allen that the man might have forgotten him. And then he was once again shattered.

He only smiled to keep people away. So he won't get hurt when the time comes. But, maybe Allen felt lonelier than ever, because he let Kanda in. Through the thick walls he built around himself.

Allen glanced at the older male, his face was as impassive as ever, eyes concentrated on the words on each piece of paper in the book. Allen knows how to read, yes, but not the books that has those long words. He had learnt how to read and write thanks to Mana. And since Mana had only been a travelling clown, he couldn't afford the needed money for Allen's education, so the man brought it upon himself to teach the child. Neah _had _offered the money he earned to Mana, but the latter being the older, refused.

Not much he had learnt, but better than nothing.

Allen glanced curiously at the opened window by his bed when a muffled vroom of a car was heard with his ears. The small boy tugged on the hem of Kanda's dark clothing, successfully gaining the attention of the older boy. The whitette beckoned for the dark haired boy to follow him at peeping through the white curtains of his room's window. The older male sighed and scooted closer to the curtain, carefully peeping through the pair of fabric. Surely, a car was parked just in front of the orphanage gates. From where the two were, they were only able to recognize the back of the orphanage owner opening the gate.

A man with black hair got out of the car and interacted with the owner for a little, while a colour of red got out of the car as well. According to the size, Allen was gonna guess it was a child. Silver eyes blinked with curiosity as the black haired man opened the bunk and helped the red head with his luggage.

Allen glanced at the older male beside him, his wide, silver eyes stared at the dark haired boy who was still staring intently out the window. "_Ne_, Yuu-_nii_, I think that owner gave up." The younger piped up as he tugged at Kanda's dark clothing.

Kanda glanced at the whitette beside him and smiled. "She should."

Allen grinned, showing perfectly white teeth. He liked it when Kanda smiled. The raven usually glares or wears an impassive face. It's great to know he was the reason Kanda even bothered twitching his muscles up into a smile.

"Yuu-_nii_, maybe we should greet them! Owner always says we have to!" The whitette scrambled up to the door and unlocked it, glancing back at Kanda for the latter to follow. The dark haired boy hopped off the soft bed and shuffled towards Allen, the younger smiled again and with a click, the door opened.

When the supposed brothers reached downstairs, Allen had started getting fidgety and shy, so he hid behind the older, glancing over Kanda's shoulder to see how the new child looked like. And there he was, vibrant red hair framing the slightly chubby face. Beautiful emerald green eye shifting side to side, a guarded expression on his slightly tanned skinned face. What confused Allen was the black eye patch the child wore on his right eye. Why did he wear an eye patch? Was he trying to be a pirate? Allen didn't know how to read the calender yet, but he knows full well that it isn't Halloween yet.

"_Ne_, Yuu-_nii_, why does he wear an eye patch? It's not Halloween yet, right?" Allen asked his brother, who was staring intensely at the new child. "No, it's not Halloween yet, Allen. In a few months it will be, but not now. The reason... I don't think it's something you'd like to hear..."

Allen stared inquiringly at Kanda's facial expression. He glanced at the red head, and realized that the child was staring intently back at Kanda. Maybe they were having a staring contest? Yeah, that may be it.

It was the time of day when kids were allowed to play outside, Allen and Kanda included. Although, the duo never played, they just sat by the same _Sakura _tree where they both first met. The flower petals had already fallen a few weeks ago, so what's left of the tree were dark brown branches hanging above their heads, allowing more access to the sunlight to shine through.

Kanda was once again meditating, while Allen was laying lazily on the soft green grass, playing idly with a strand of grass. Allen rolled over and glanced at the flower patch he had visited everytime before befriending Kanda, and a thought came in mind. "_Ne_, Yuu-_nii_, maybe I can try be friends with 'Lavi' by making _him _a flower crown." Allen glanced at Kanda, who was blinking at him, then at Lavi, his red hair sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the children, his green eye following the words of the pieces of paper that made the book in his hands.

Kanda spared a glance at the red head, and tried to retort Allen's suggestion by saying the red head seems unfriendly, but didn't manage because Allen pulled _the look _once again. Sighing, Kanda nodded an affirmative and went back to meditating, he managed to catch a glimpse of Allen's toothy grin, and smiled softly to himself.

Honestly, If Allen was gonna keep on pulling _the look _so he would agree, what's the use? Clearly, Allen could do what ever he wants, if it's not dangerous, that is.

"Hmm... Which flowers would he like...?" Allen mumbled softly to himself, taking small strides towards the long-since-visited flower patch.

Upon arriving, Allen gave up and just took a guess. Red and sky blue flowers.

While Allen was busy weaving, Lavi snuck a small glance the little angel's way. Now that he noticed, the young boy had messy white hair, earning the nickname little angel, also because of the wide silver eyes. Porcelain skin, soft looking because of the soft light that kissed the milky skin. An angry scar marred across the little angel's left eye, tainting the angelic appearance. But Lavi could careless about the scar. To him, the little angel was flawless.

Now, from what Lavi gathered from his few minutes in the orphanage, the little angel had a guardian. A dark haired boy with long hair tied in a high ponytail he had heard. No one dared touch the little angel, due to the painful punishments the guardian bestowed upon the ones unfortunate enough. Sure enough, Lavi found the boy with dark hair. Matching the descriptions of the guardian he had heard of perfectly.

The dark haired boy _did _match the descriptions of the guardian perfectly, all except the 'terrifying' part. To the red head, he looked graceful and loyal. The loyalty part proven well by him taking care of the little angel. And Lavi finds that a rather admirable trait, honestly.

"Umm..."

Lavi glanced up at the melodious voice to meet the face of the little angel. Closer up, the little angel looks more beautiful with its white hair swaying and kissing the little angel's face. Silver eyes blinking rather shyly as milky cheeks turned into a beautiful shade of red, and when Lavi trailed his eye down, he noticed a beautiful flower crown extended to him by the slender hand and mitten of the little angel.

A sudden chill ran down the red haired boy's spine and he could just _feel _the glare directed at him. Glancing around curiously, he instantly regretted it as his one emerald eye landed on the dark and cold glaring eyes of the little angel's guardian. The dark eyes of the boy pierced through his soul, and only one thought crossed the red head's mind, '_I take back what I speculated about him... He's just plain freaky! Though, loyalty is still in his book, it seems he has some sort of...what was that word...? Oh yeah, complex!... A _major _brother complex..._' Lavi sweat dropped slightly at the scowl the dark haired boy was pulling at him.

"Umm... This is for you, Lavi-_san_..." The melodious voice of the little angel spoke softly. Lavi didn't need to strain his ears to hear the words come out of the little angel's mouth, and immediately snapped his attention at the flower crown, once again marvelling the beauty and much consideration put in for the object.

Roaming his hands over the flower crown, Lavi smiled gratefully at the white little angel who was rather red in the face in front of him. "Thank you...?"

"Allen Walker..."

Lavi broke into a huge grin, "Lavi. Just Lavi."

* * *

><p>"<em>Baka Usagi<em>! Get back here!" "No way, Yuu!" Said stupid rabbit shot back, picking up his pace as he glanced back and stuck his tongue out at the fuming raven head who was chasing him. Kanda's hair was the usual black, tied up in a high ponytail, well, it could've been a ponytail if it weren't for Lavi who decided to braid his hair. And add _**flowers **_no less!

"Yuu-_nii_! _Chotto matte kudasai_**!" The high pitched voice of the youngest yelled after the two. Allen stumbled a bit and accidentally bumped into Kanda, causing the older male to yelp and grab onto the nearest thing; Lavi's scarf. And thus, Lavi piled on top of the two, Kanda grumbled distastefully from under a dazed Allen. Allen wasn't too heavy, and Kanda knows that. Honestly, the little angel was as light as a feather. But the _extra _weight was Lavi. Who, got up after his dazed state, dusted off his clothes and helped the white haired boy.

Kanda growled as he got to his knees and dusted himself off as well. Allen sighed and flopped on the soft green grass, and gestured for the older boys to do the same. Kanda didn't object of course, he never objects what ever the little angel wants, if it's not dangerous, of course. Lavi let his emerald green eye take in the calming scenery of the sky, closing it when the wind blew by, the trio's hair flowing along with the wind.

"_Ne_, Lavi, you'll stay here for a long time with us, right?" Allen spoke up softly. The red head glanced at his white haired friend, who was still looking at the clouds, and smiled. "Cross my heart, hope to die, swallow a thousand needles if I lie."

* * *

><p>But the promise hadn't been fulfilled when a short old man who looked like a panda with those black circles surrounding both eyes if Allen does say so himself arrived at the orphanage and adopted Lavi. The thing that actually made Allen cry was the fact the red head didn't even try to hide or confront the owner. He just left. Without as much as a goodbye. Kanda had been aggravated the whole while, cursing—even though a child shouldn't know these things—the red head in a million ways for making the whitette even as let a single tear roll down his cheek.<p>

And according to his promise, Lavi has to swallow a thousand needles.

* * *

><p>Years had passed since then, and Allen had turned 10 while Kanda 12. Yes, they both still avoided being adopted separately and their brotherly relationship were still strong. Allen had learned more in middle school and was acing in his grades with flying colours. Same goes with Kanda, and it was his last year in middle school. So far, the duo have been known as the black and white brothers in their school due to their physical and personality difference.<p>

Kanda's black, rude, sarcastic, and wouldn't hesitate to slice your head off if you caused Allen any harm. Allen's white, innocent, polite and would apologize profusely for Kanda's actions.

But no one saw the similarities beneath their thousands layered masks.

.

.

.

Allen yawned and gently _tried _to shake his brother awake, earning himself an annoyed grunt instead. Sighing, Allen tugged on the silky hair, earning a reaction he expected. Kanda shot up from the couch, cobalt eyes glaring and growled. "What is it?" The raven snapped. Kanda's voice had changed over the years due to puberty, but Allen's still remained the same squeaky and feminine voice.

Allen hummed and stretched, stopping when hearing his bones pop back in place. "Owner wants us to come down. _Both _of us." The whitette added when Kanda made a move to retort. The older sighed and rubbed his face as he got up and opened the door. "Yuu-_nii_, you forgotten your hairband." The younger stated bluntly as he ties the silky hair for the older. Kanda rolled his eyes and trudged out of the room once Allen was finished with his hair.

"Ah, there you are. What took you two long?" The owner, a woman in her mid-thirties mused as she adjusted her glasses when she heard the door open by the two boys. The woman blinked her violet eyes expectantly, tucking a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. The white haired boy chuckled nervously while Kanda sniffed arrogantly, averting her gaze. "Umm... We bumped into some trouble back there..." The owner glared and Allen started panicking "but-but don't worry! It's just a minor mistake! We fixed it!"

The owner hummed in suspicion but brushed it away easily with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Never mind. The real reason you two are here is because you'll be adopted." Allen looked like he wanted to protest and Kanda looked like he wanted to retort, but the owner held a single hand, glaring at the duo to listen first. "_Both _of you are being adopted. Pack your luggage, boys. She will arrive in another 30 minutes. Excused." Allen and Kanda spared a glance at each other before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is this person?!" Kanda raged, pacing around on the pavement by the orphanage. It had already been more than thirty minutes, and it's frustrating Kanda to no end. Allen blinked his wide silver eyes at the pacing Kanda and was about to speak up when a car arrived. It seemed to be rather expensive, if Allen could compare. He's seen many cars park in front of the orphanage before, and this one looked...what was the word...? Oh yeah, complex. It looked more complex compared to the other cars he's seen.<p>

Kanda had stopped pacing and had begun glaring at the vehicle as if it had just offended him. The door to the passenger's seat was opened gracefully by a young looking woman with cherry lips and soft looking porcelain skin. Her long black hair tied in a low ponytail, two lone bangs framing her delicate face and blue eyes almost covered by shorter bangs. The woman was wearing a simple pink dress shirt and dark jeans, not really matching the expensive looking car's style...

The woman's eyes landed on the two boys by the pavement and smiled warmly. "You two must be Allen and Kanda. Correct?" She inquired, striding towards the two boys. Kanda gave a small glare and sniffed rudely, wincing slightly when Allen elbowed him in the gut. The whitette beamed cheerfully at the woman. "Yup! I'm Allen Walker and this is Kanda Yuu!"

The woman smiled wider at the two boys. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Allen, Kanda. I'm Anita, and I'll be your mother figure." Anita brushed aside a few stray hair from her face and started to load in her 'children's luggage. Opening the back seat door of the car for the boys, the two caught sight of a red head by the driver's seat. "Go on." Anita urged the two gently.

Kanda was the first to get in, and his face instantly scrunched up in disgust at the reeking smell of the car. Noticing the dark haired boy's expression, Anita knew instantly what the man in the driver's seat had done. The woman's face formed into a stern scowl, her hands on her hips. "Marian, I told you to not smoke in here! There are children!" She scolded as Allen scrambled into the back seat with the help of Kanda. 'Marian' glanced back to look at Anita.

The two boys quickly took in the man's appearance. Wild red hair tied in a low ponytail and a short beard. His red eyes scaring Allen slightly begins those things rimmed glasses. The man was only wearing a white dress shirt with two buttons undone, and black pants. All in all, this 'Marian' person scares the shit out of Allen. It's obvious by the way Allen cringed and scooted closer to Kanda.

"Mhmm... Sorry." To be honest, the man didn't even sound sorry at all. He glanced at the cowering Allen and the unfazed Kanda, he then glanced at the woman who was shutting the door to the passenger's seat. "Anita, I thought you said we were adopting two _boys _not _girls_."

That made both younger males snap.

"WE'RE NOT GIRLS(_BAKA OUJII_***)!" The duo fumed in perfect sync.

The man snickered and rolled his eyes. "_Sure_." Anita sighed at the man and sent an apologetic look the duo's way. "Sorry about that, boys." The man started the car and they were on the road. "He's Marian Cross, my husband."

Kanda che'd and stared at the passing scenery through the window while Allen huffed and snuggled with Kanda.

_TBC~_

* * *

><p><span><em>Next on All around Usφ<em>

"Oww!" Allen whined pitifully from his spot on the floor, finally awake.

Allen hissed and rubbed his head as he glared at the culprit. "BaKanda! What was that for?!" He yelled, silver eyes glaring at the taller male.

Kanda growled and simply showed Allen the time.

φ_All around Us_

Allen cupped his chin in concentration as he hummed. "I _still _don't understand what's with people and nicknames..." The whitette frowned slightly.

Lenalee glanced inquiringly at her friend. "What are you talking about Allen-_kun_?" She blinked her violet eyes as Allen abruptly halted in his tracks.

"You haven't heard?"

φ_All around Us_

"Please settle down class. I know you're all excited for the new transfer student and all, but the rules are still intact." Kanda snorted and Allen smiled slightly as the class finally calmed down.

Kanda wasn't interested and clicked his tongue while Allen tapped his pencil against his desk idly, waiting patiently for the transfer student to come in.

"You may come in, Mister Bookman."

The door opened, and whom came in from the door made Allen's heart stop. "Lavi...?"

* * *

><p><strong>(*)—<strong>_Cherry Blossom_

**(**)—**_"Wait up!"_

**(***)—**_"IDIOT OLD MAN!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author-san's chatroomφ<strong>

_**Author-san joined**_

_**Kanda Yuu joined**_

_**Allen Walker joined**_

Author-san: _Well, lookie there! A new story! Yes, I delayed Crystalline Times just because of this. Took me around...A few days to finish this...eheheh...^^;_

Kanda Yuu: _Che. It's because you're lazy._

Author-san: _No it's not! I'm just busy with homework! High school is coming at me all out! TTATT_

Allen Walker: _Shh... *pats Author-san's back* There, there. It's okay._

Kanda Yuu: _Che._

Allen Walker: _XKari-nekoXx-san doesn't own -man, Katsura Hoshino-sama does. Oh, and please give reviews to show support!_

Author-san: _*sniffs* Thank you, Allen... Sorry if characters are slightly ooc, give me a break. Like Allen said, __**R&R!**_


	2. A familiar face

**φALotOfQuestions: **Oh, wow, you weren't joking about a lot of questions! :D I'll try my best to answer all your questions, if I miss one, please tell me! :) and thank you for the compliment! ^3^~3

Yep, Cross doesn't. Just imagine him around 35 years ago

Oh, yes. Mugen is apparently appearing in this chapter! :D

If Neah's there, then why the heck not? Apparently, they're the reason Neah didn't keep in touch with Allen*hint**hint*... Tho, I don't know what to have the Noahs' as... But I'll work on it, no worries

Timcanpy, Timcanpy...ah! I'll have him appear in a few more chapters as a...(you guess)

About that... Hmm... It's a maybe. But that would also lead me into having to make a sequel... Eh, maybe not. Sorry... ^^;

That may be a no. Cuz I can't really change that part into normal-_things_, so yeah...

He absolutely will! I love Neah! Tho, he'll appear in the later chapters...sadly...

Oh yes, cannot forget the badassery, now can we?

There will be. In the later chapters, tho. I've honestly always wanted to write a parental fic of Cross and Allen, but I just can't find an excuse...

Tiedoll will show up as a side character, meaning not much screen time, but I love the guy. ;D

It's a possibility I might. But I think you should help me with this, just read this chappie and I think you'll be able to contribute some ideas :)

Ohohoh*grins evilly* Absolutely yes

Hmm... That's a might. Don't worry, there's a 50% chance I will and a 50% chance I won't

Alma will _totally _show up. But...in later chapters as well. Maria... Hmm... Never thought that far, but maybe. Maybe she can be...ah, I'm not spoiling for ya

Once again, thank you! ^3^~3 loves and kisses~

* * *

><p><strong>φThank you to: <strong>Code-00, Cooky2468, WaterMelon-Chan, Weebeez, Zazouille, egefriend2 **for adding this story in alertφ**

**φThank you to:** FallenxLinkin, Happycafegirl, egefriend2 **for adding this story in favouritesφ**

* * *

><p>AN: _Ehem, excuse me while I go and continue homework...~_~;_

* * *

><p><span><em>Previously on All around Usφ<em>

___Cobalt eyes finally landed on a mess of white nearby a flower patch, said white mess was a young boy with silver eyes, matching the angelic appearance. Pale, soft baby skinned fingers and green mitten weaving something delicately with colourful flowers. The only thing that tainted the angelic appearance was an angry red scar marred across the left eye.___

__Somehow, the white figure calmed the dark haired boy. Healing the wounds from the past.__

_..._

_"___Ne___, Kanda." Allen shifted a little closer to his 'brother', silver eyes stuck on the figure 'meditating', as Kanda had said. "Hmm?"_

_"Can I call you Yuu-___nii___?" Dark eyes snapped open at the request and tried to glare at the whitette. Keyword be 'tried', because the face Allen was pulling did not help him at all. Silver eyes gathered with small tears, cheeks flushed and lower lip stuck out in a pout. The whitette did this in purpose. He knew ___full well ___that no one can resist ___the look___. Not even Kanda._

_..._

_"Hmm... Which flowers would he like...?" Allen mumbled softly to himself, taking small strides towards the long-since-visited flower patch._

_Upon arriving, Allen gave up and just took a guess. Red and sky blue flowers._

_..._

_"___Ne___, Lavi, you'll stay here for a long time with us, right?" Allen spoke up softly. The red head glanced at his white haired friend, who was still looking at the clouds, and smiled. "Cross my heart, hope to die, swallow a thousand needles if I lie."_

* * *

><p><span>φAll around Us - A familiar face<span>

It has been nine years since Kanda and Allen first met. Nine years since they've been side by side. Seven since a friend entered their life, and seven since said friend left without a word. And seven, since Allen cried for someone.

Over those years Kanda had grown colder and colder towards everyone out of his social circle. Which, to an extent was rather small. Only consisting of Allen of course, Anita and a girl named Lenalee who was their neighbour. Anita had managed to slither herself into the small 'social circle' of Kanda's by understanding both Allen and his problems, like a mother. But Kanda prefers to just address her like a... Guardian. A normal guardian. He wasn't ready for these family stuff with someone he only knew for a few years. And someone who was rather oblivious to her player of a husband for that.

Anita has work at night, and Cross would always go out on some 'things' that Allen's innocent mind should not have been involved with.

Both he and Allen shared a room only one room away from Cross and Anita's, when said man brings home women—that aren't Anita—there would be loud moans and unsettling sounds from the halls, reaching the two boys' virgin ears. Making Allen fidget and share Kanda's bed because of the 'scary monster' sounds, but Kanda knew better. And it makes him cringe and curse the man in his mind profusely.

The years they've lived with the couple both Kanda and Allen had picked up on a few things from their supposed father. Disappointing Anita immensely. Kanda had picked up on the swears the man throws here and there while Allen picked up on the gambling, and surprisingly, the boy was rather good in it. He never lost money or the likes, always getting money that would be used to pay a few debt collectors that Anita had no knowledge of.

When Allen went for his first day of High school, a huge ruckus had taken place upon the first few hours. A group of males had thought it would be funny to prank the whitette with paint, and started to pick on the younger until he'd scraped his knee. Right then, Kanda had came into the picture and threatened the males with his Mugen, a katana that has been passed down through his family. But Kanda didn't just threaten them with his Mugen, oh no, he gave them a good beating until they needed to be admitted to the infirmary. Kanda of course didn't get away scott-free, rewarded with a two week detention and being grounded of his Mugen for a whole month.

Getting detention didn't pack an impact on the teen, but the part of not being able to see his precious Mugen for a whole four weeks was a total different case. He had put on a heated argument with Anita for a good two hours until Allen had gotten tired of it and confronted the long haired male. Not much to the foster mother and father's surprise, he had succeeded in doing so. Kanda had always had a soft spot for the whitette, and he seemed to still reserved the spot for the younger.

The long haired male would always be referred as the Ice Demon of the school because of his cold personality and dark demeanor towards people other than Allen. That of course included the female population and a few of the males who fell head over heels for said male.

Allen didn't change much other than the fact he could be scary when playing Poker and when hearing the mere word 'debt'. Still the petite and kind boy when younger. The innocent, smiling and polite little angel. When people aren't busy looking at his white hair and scar, and finding him a 'freak', he'd be fallen head over heels as well by the female population and would make a straight guy swing the other way with his pretty face, petite body and bright demeanor.

Some debt collectors even tried to touch the 15 year old when he didn't pay the debt fully, they were instantly admitted to the hospital due Kanda's ferocious attacks with his Mugen.

And thus, the two earned yet another nickname from a student population of Yin and Yang due to having different tastes in colours and completely different personalities, but still stuck together as if there were an invisible force attracting the duo.

* * *

><p>Birds sang their song as they bathed in the bright rays of sunlight, leaves swaying with the whispers of the wind. Everything looked peaceful. Very peaceful to be outside. And also the first day of a certain white haired boy's freshman year.<p>

Speaking of said white haired boy, he was still snuggled up in his surprisingly soft bed. Due to having a demon, that the whitette considered the spawn of Satan, of a foster father, he had expected...bumpy and... Used beds. The teen whined quietly when a ray of sun attacked his shut eyes, and rolled over on to his stomach, successfully blocking the offending light from his sleepy eyes.

That is, until a very loud rapping of his door was heard followed by a loud "_Wake up, twerp!_" from a very familiar voice. Who wouldn't recognize the voice of the Ice Demon? Once you hear him speak, you'll have his voice stuck in your head like a song that turned out to be an ear worm to you.

The 'twerp' groaned loudly—hopefully loud enough so the teen on the other side of the door could here it—to hint that he didn't want to get out of the confines of the warm and soft bed. But of course, it fell on deaf ears on a swift moment when the door abruptly opened by a pissed off raven head. The one confined in the covers of his bed payed no heed and snuggled deeper into the bed, causing the raven to twitch and growl impatiently.

The one in the bed shifted a bit but otherwise, didn't get up.

Brat, left him no chance but to use another method. The raven twitched his lips to the side into a smirk as he took long strides towards the bed occupied by the small teen and in a swift movement tugged _hard _on the bed sheets, causing the unfortunate soul to snap open his silver eyes, roll over and yelp in surprise.(A/N: _Holy motherfucking shit, it rhymes! :D)_

"Oww!" Allen whined pitifully from his spot on the floor, finally fully awake.

Allen hissed, rubbing his head and glared at the culprit. "BaKanda! What was that for?!" He yelled, silver eyes glaring at the taller male.

Kanda growled and simply showed Allen the time.

_8:20 a.m._

Swift like the wind, Allen dashed out the door for the bathroom with his towel in a matter of milliseconds. Hmm, he could be an athlete. If he didn't lack the size, that is.

Kanda let loose another smirk as he adjusted the digital clock to its correct time. Thank God for today's electronics.

* * *

><p>"Kanda, can you explain again in why you fooled me into thinking it was eight twenty when clearly it was seven ten?" Allen asked, taking a vicious bite out of his left over breakfast from beside his seat beside Kanda on a bus. He was rather agitated that his older brother decided to fool him even though it wasn't even close to April first. The whitette settled for taking his anger out on a pitiful bread in his hand instead since killing was a sin. Even though he craved for it, he just can't.<p>

Kanda snorted, stretching his feet forward and let loose, grunting slightly. "Because, brat, you're a heavy sleeper."

Offended, Allen sniffed arrogantly and went back to torturing the poor bread. Knowing full well that getting into an argument with Kanda was pointless as beating around the bush.

After a few moments Allen had finished his bread and settled for reading his book while Kanda stared distantly out the window.

The silence was nice, calming and rueful. Everyone can think straight and carefully. No need for abrupt distractions, no headaches. No nothing.

A few more minutes passed and Allen glanced at the window that reflected both his and Kanda's reflection. Mostly Kanda's though because he was nearer to the reflecting object. Studying the older male's reflection, Allen noticed Kanda's eyes were glazed and his face was solemn. As if he were reminiscing in his own little world. Allen was rather shocked at this, Kanda never let's his guard down when in public. Then again, thinking back, Kanda was human. He should at least have his moments. The whitette was about to return to his book when a single tear, barely noticeable, ran down Kanda's left cheek from what he saw on the reflection.

Allen blinked for a fair amount of times before making a move to comfort the older teen. The interruption of the bus pulling at an all too familiar stop made both Kanda and Allen snap out of it and briskly stand up, heading for the exit.

Acting as if nothing happened.

Then again, they make the best facãdes and play them well.

.

.

.

"Eh? Allen?" Was the surprised question of Lenalee, a friend of Allen, an ex-girlfriend of Kanda's and the duo's neighbour. Her green tinted black hair tied into pigtails, her violet eyes blinking as Allen came into view. "Here already?"

Allen sighed, spared Kanda a pointed glare as the older walked away and plastered a smile for his friend. "Kanda." Just by that name, Lenalee understood everything. Being and ex-girlfriend and a friend to the infamous Ice Demon can make you understand everything that he did with just saying the name. Most people would settle for a short story, and misunderstand a few things, but being acquainted enough with the stoic raven head can make you understand more with just the bland name.

"Oh." Was all Lenalee could say.

Allen sighed and raked his fingers through his soft white hair. Having your brother wake you up with that method can cause serious stress.

The whitette loved Kanda, really, but it's rather hard to socialize with others when all the older does is scare almost every one away and only a few were able to make the stoic teen open up.

Which on the contrary were two people—other than Allen—at school. One of them was Lenalee, the ex-girlfriend. And the other was Kanda's ex-boyfriend, who moved away after they dated for only two months. _Two _**_freaking _**_months_.

Kanda was a bit upset and absolutely furious. But what was surprising was the fact that Allen looked ready to kill back then when the man left Kanda. Heh, they're as close as brothers that when the other felt pain, it was like a switch for the other to get protective.

Allen shook his head slightly at the memory, and started walking across the halls, knowing Lenalee was tagging along with the uneven steps echoing in his ears.

**_Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_**

_"You're doing well for your first time, Allen." Neah praised his nephew, smiling widely at the young boy._

Allen frowned slightly, shaking his head.

**_Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo,_**

_"Really?!" Allen exclaimed excitedly, grinning widely at his uncle, his silver eyes shining with happiness._

_Neah nodded and patted Allen's head affectionately. "Of course. Soon, you'll be better than me and be able to convince your stubborn father to let us pay for his medical needs and bills."_

Allen gave a low growl as memories flew past his eyes unintentionally, shaking his head a bit more furiously now.

"Allen-_kun_?"

**_Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_**

_Allen was confused. Scared. Mana wasn't in his room where he'd always be when Allen woke up. And.. There were red things trailing from Mana's room to his uncle's._

_The brunette heard yelling from inside the room, and decided to just listen in first._

**_"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?!"_**

_Allen heard his uncle's unmistakable voice yell angrily from the other side of the door, and winced when his uncle said bad words. He never heard Neah say bad words before. Mana had put a rule about no saying bad words in the house. And would scold Allen lightly when he accidentally blurt out a bad word._

_But he didn't hear Mana's voice on the other side at all._

Stumbling, Lenalee caught him at the crook of his arm before he fell. But in reflex, the whitette shrugged the other off, wincing when he backed into a locker roughly.

"Allen-_kun_?!"

**_Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no_**

_**"He's getting in the way, Neah! You've been on vacation far too long!"**_

_**"Fuck the damned career, Adam! You killed Mana! What the fuck am I supposed to tell Allen now?! That Mana left him for good?! That I'm acquainted with the person who killed the person both me and Allen love the most?!"**_

_Silver eyes widened and small feet stumbled backwards. A small sound escaped the trembling form, small hands gripping brown hair tightly, not wanting to believe anything his ears heard. It could be a misunderstanding! He was a child, he might have misunderstood the conversation! It can't be true that...Mana left him. It can't be true...Neah was talking to the person who killed Mana._

_It can't be..._

**It can't be...**

_A curdling scream escaped his lips before all went black._

**_Yume, Yume_**

"ALLEN-_KUN_!"

φ_All around Us_

Allen snapped open his silver eyes with a sharp intake of breath, and squinted slightly at the bright light. It was white, as white as his hair. Everything seemed white. White bed, white door, white table. And recognized it as the infirmary. He's been admitted to the infirmary a fair amount of times before, and came to get familiar with where things were placed.

Once his breath evened out, silver eyes blinked and glanced at the white door when he heard a muffled yell.

"_What the hell are you talking about that I can't see my own brother?!_"

Definitely Kanda.

"_Now, Mister Kanda, firstly, he's not your brother by blood._"

"_Why you—_"

"_Secondly, Mister Walker is completely fine. He just has a slight migraine from what I gathered. He only needs some rest. And lastly, don't you have class?_"

"_I don't give a damn about PE when Allen is in that room again!_"

Finally gathering his composure, Allen took in a breath. "Kanda?" The whitette frowned at how quiet it sounded to him, but not too long the door opened, a worried looking Kanda striding in.

"Allen, are you okay?"

Allen forced a smile, and Kanda glared slightly at the whitette.

"Allen, you know your masks don't work on me. We know each other too well." Allen's smile instantly fell and pursed his lips, lowering his eyes in shame. "I thought I'll be able to smile like that without you reading me so easily. Guess I was wrong."

Kanda sighed and kneeled beside the bed. "You know there's no way to hide your feelings from me, right?"

Allen snickered lightly at his brother's antics. He can be funny in his own way as well.

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Allen-_kun_, are you sure you're alright?" Allen smiled at his worried looking friend, that was the thousandth time she asked the same question.

"I said I'm fine, Lenalee. It was just a mere migraine. I'll be alright." Allen insisted, continuing his way in the halls.

A frown was etched on Lenalee's face before it turned upside down into a bright and excited smile. "Did you know there's a transfer student, Allen? Some people call him the pirate because of his eye patch or rabbit since he's rather energetic from what I've heard."

Allen cupped his chin in concentration as he hummed. "I _still _don't understand what's with people and nicknames..." The whitette frowned slightly.

Lenalee glanced inquiringly at her friend. "What are you talking about Allen-_kun_?" She blinked her violet eyes as Allen abruptly halted in his tracks.

"You haven't heard?"

"Hm?"

Allen smiled and shook his head, dismissing it with a flamboyant wave of his hand and started walking again. "Nah, it's okay. We better hurry, Lenalee, or we'll run late."

.

.

.

Allen and Kanda both walked awkwardly side by side to their History of Arts class, silence other than the chatter of a few students—of which the duo mostly tuned out—and the clicking of their shoes against the marble floor.

"Allen?"

"Hm?"

"...Did you... The memories..."

Allen suddenly halted, causing Kanda to stumble a bit when he attempted to stop himself. "Um... What if I said yes?"

Kanda's eyes softened immensely, and patted Allen's head. "It's fine. I know it's not your fault.

"Please settle down class. I know you're all excited for the new transfer student and all, but the rules are still intact." Kanda snorted and Allen smiled slightly as the class finally calmed down.

Kanda wasn't interested and clicked his tongue while Allen tapped his pencil against his desk idly, waiting patiently for the transfer student to come in.

"You may come in, Mister Bookman."

The door opened, and whom came in from the door made Allen's heart stop. "Lavi...?"

_TBC~_

* * *

><p><span><em>Next on All around Usφ<em>

"Lavi Bookman. But I'd rather be called Lavi. Nice to meet you all." Red head greeted with a huge smile, his thumbs stuffed in his pockets. The figure made every female swoon and if not, blush at the very least.

Kanda looked ready to kill with his glare.

_φAll __around Us_

Allen was very confused at the moment. How'd it come to this again?

Oh, right. He and Kanda were in the school library, doing a bit of researching for History of Arts, when they bumped into Lavi. Who turned out to be working at the school library as a part time job.

And everything went South from there...

_φAll around Us_

"Mhmm..."

"And, sure, I _do _turn out to sound more annoying than I intended, but come _on_, can't blame me! I do all the work when—oi, Allen. Are you listening?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author-san's chatroomφ<strong>

**_Author-san joined_**

**_Lavi Bookman joined_**

**_Marian Cross joined_**

Author-san: _My gawsh, thankies for the fav, follow and review! :3_

Lavi Bookman: _Yep! If you guys review, I'll love you forever~_

Marian Cross: _If you don't. _*cocks Judgement* _I'll introduce you to Judgement._

Author-san: _Ehem..._

Lavi Bookman: _XKari-nekoXx-san doesn't own -man, Katsura Hoshino-sama does!_

Author-san: _Ja ne, minna-san~ __**R&R!**_


End file.
